


He should know better but he's never been good at that

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boypussy, Breeding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impregnation, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Smut, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Yahaba has a vagina, it's just sex guys, kind of, rambling sort of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyoutani doesn't deserve someone like Yahaba and he should leave him alone but he's never been good with doing what he should do.(They're eighteen in my fic)





	He should know better but he's never been good at that

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so my disclaimer here is that uh, this is not a healthy way to think at all. Don't put people on pedestals. Don't go into a relationship thinking that the other person deserves more and that you're worthless and all that. It's not healthy. This is fiction. A healthy relationship is a good goal to aim for. Again, this is just fiction and I'm filthy and dumb. All that being said, enjoy.

Kyoutani looked down at Yahaba, eyes dark and heavy. He'd never felt like this before. He'd heard classmates, squealing and chatting obnoxiously about crushes and this and that but this was something he'd never encountered. To be honest, he never thought he'd ever get to feel this way. Never get to feel someone below him, warm and alive and wanting him.

  
"Do you need encouragement?" Yahaba asked, brattily fluttering his eyelashes. Yahaba was so bratty and so annoying and Kyoutani was so, so smitten. Yahaba chuckled, not waiting for a comeback—Kyoutani probably couldn't muster one up anyways—and reached up to caress Kyoutani's face. Kyoutani was already flushed red, but if it was at all possible then the caress made him blush even more.

  
The room was sweltering hot. It was the middle of June. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and there was that horrifically embarrassing sound that sticky skin makes every time it connects and leaves. Any activity would be more refreshing than this, probably. A swim in a pool, a trip to the beach, an ice-cream from the drugstore down the road. Literally anything. Kyoutani wondered how he got so lucky to be in this situation.  
He had no idea how it happened. Which god smiled upon him and why. What lucky dice he must have cast, which item of fortune he must have carried. He was just Kyoutani. Angry, stubborn, brash. Rough. Too rough for the likes of Yahaba.

  
Yahaba Shigeru was too pretty to be messed up by some delinquent like Kyoutani. Kyoutani knew there must be books about this sort of thing, though if there were, he never read them. Yahaba Shigeru definitely belonged in a book though, with a beautiful and dainty princess to match him or a handsome and just prince or knight who pledged their forever love and loyalty. Yahaba Shigeru didn't deserve whatever measly side character Kyoutani probably was. Maybe, if Kyoutani was especially lucky, he was one of the villains. But still, Yahaba Shigeru was too good for a dragon.

  
Yahaba Shigeru was like a rose on a summer's day. That was probably really cliche, but Kyoutani didn't know any other phrases and that one was fitting. He wasn't sure when it started, but he does remember the umpteenth time they were arguing and all of a sudden the world was moving at a fourth the normal speed.  
He remembered the way that Yahaba's nose crinkled and those narrow eyes that were so fiery and that snarled mouth. And Yahaba had been so angry. And Kyoutani had been so angry too. And none of that mattered because that was when Kyoutani realized that Yahaba actually had a really pretty face and to be honest there was something really attractive about someone like Yahaba Shigeru yelling spittle into your face.

  
Obviously Kyoutani had no chance. Yahaba was popular. The kind of guy with friends. The kind of guy that girls gossipped about and teased their friends about. The kind of guy that other guys asked for advice and grinned at. A not-Kyoutani kind of guy. The kind of guy that Kyoutani Kentarou should have stayed far, far away from. Not for Kyoutani's sake, but because Yahaba Shigeru was a straight A student who was going to graduate and go to an extremely impressive school and Kyoutani Kentarou was the sort of trash that'd be lucky if he graduated at all.

  
Kyoutani knew all of this and more but it didn't matter how much he knew because he couldn't help himself. He couldn't; he really couldn't. He just kept wanting and wanting and he thought he was doing such a good job of staying away but he wasn't. He fucked up and he knew that when Yahaba was biting at him, eyes glinting with that sort of brilliance people like Kyoutani could only dream of. And he knew that Yahaba knew as soon as that cliche rose color filled the brunette's cheeks and he knew that either the heavens loved Kyoutani or hell had clawed its way into Yahaba.

  
He thought about his mother and father. They'd tell him to stop chasing impossibles. Dreams are meant to stay dreams and trash is trash and why isn't he studying? Where has he gone? Stop skipping classes. Stop dyeing your hair that disgusting color. You fucking waste of space, you think we're going to take care of you when you graduate? What do you think you're doing here, lusting after someone like Yahaba Shigeru?

  
But those thoughts only went away when Yahaba leered at him with that recognition. That understanding. Maybe Kyoutani should have been stronger. He knew he should have felt ashamed and guilty as Yahaba curled his fingers around his own. Yahaba had slim, tapered fingers that fit his gentle and graceful hand and those fingers shouldn't be curved around his own rough, rough hands. Kyoutani should have been better, but just this once was it ok to want something for himself? Want to keep it?

  
Yahaba is fussy and prim but that doesn't stop him from waving his popsicle this way and that when they hang out at a playground at eight o'clock in the evening on a warm night. Kyoutani can only watch, completely enamoured and against his will, as juice drips down Yahaba's very proper setter hands. Kyoutani knows he should leave Yahaba alone, but he also wants to lick that juice from between this beautiful boy's fingers and maybe it'd be less reprehensible if Kyoutani knows he's not worthy. Kyoutani doesn't need to be Yahaba's equal, he just needs to be his dog. His mad, mad dog.

  
Yahaba calls him his mad dog, and that used to make him mad but now he knows that it's a blessing. Keep calling him names, keep acting superior. Kyoutani can cling to Yahaba's side if he knows that Yahaba also knows the score. They're eighteen now and the world is in their hands and Yahaba is the smartes person that Kyoutani knows and if Yahaba knows he's breaking the rules, who is Kyoutani to stop him?

  
But that was stupid to assume because honestly, Kyoutani is an idiot. Kyoutani knows this deep in his heart, and carries it like a shield, but this time it's bit him because Yahaba didn't follow the rules at all. Yahaba calls him mad dog, but he also calls him his. And he calls him his mad dog when he has one of those slender hands on the side of Kyoutani's face but his nails aren't digging into Kyoutani's skin at all. In fact, the hand is just softly petting him before bringing him in for an equally tender kiss and that's when Kyoutani knows he fucked up. Oh God, he fucked up.

  
Yahaba Shigeru loves Kyoutani, and Kyoutani loves Yahaba. Of course he does. How could he not? How could he not love him. Kyoutani knows he should step away now. He should save himself the pain and the hurt and most importantly he needs to think about Yahaba Shigeru because Yahaba Shigeru can't be with someone like him. He can't, he can't, he can't. But he is. He is. Here he is.

  
And Kyoutani is forced back to the present and there is the most gorgeous boy beneath him. It is a much-too-hot-shouldn't-be-doing-this sort of day in June, but the warm sun shining through the window is really only propelling him further. And Yahaba's gaze is soft and accepting and the cocky little shit is smirking but Kyoutani knows that Yahaba is more than his prissiness and obnoxious, prim irritation and God, he is so hot.

  
He shouldn't do this he shouldn't do this he shouldn't do this he shouldn't do this.

  
Kyoutani mouths at the junction between Yahaba's neck and shoulder, biting and nibbling and leaving marks that his brain is screaming at him not to but he does it anyways. He wants people to know. Look at him, this worthless dog. Look at him. Look at his owner. Kyoutani laps at the marks, sucking in more bruising marks with anger in his body and love in his soul and he places large, brutish hands all over that pale skin.

  
None of those boys or girls will ever love Yahaba Shigeru as much as Kyoutani Kentarou, and that's what allows Kyoutani to keep loving Yahaba. He'll stay with the brown-haired boy as long as he can, because he knows that nobody else knows how to love Yahaba Shigeru. Nobody would lay themselves down on the ground like Kyoutani Kentarou would. If they lived in one of those romantic, medieval paperbacks that Yahaba's mom likes to read, Kyoutani thinks that he could be a knight if only to die by sword for Yahaba to live. But maybe he's worth more than that because Yahaba makes him feel worth more. Maybe he is a villain, but only to certain villagers. Kyoutani is ok being a dragon if it means he can protect Yahaba and keep him in a castle, safe away from everyone else.

  
And all of this spurs him onward, as his hands grip Yahaba. His left hand skims his thigh, before moving underneath to grope Yahaba's ass and pull him closer. Closer, closer, closer. They're not close enough. They'll never be close enough but Kyoutani will be damned if he doens't try. Yahaba is blotchy and Kyoutani has never seen a more bright red anywhere else, not even those stupid roses that people are always talking about in those stupid poems and those stupid stories. They never saw Yahaba Shigeru.

  
"Kentarou, Kentarou, please. I love you, Kentarou," Yahaba gasps and moans and all those other corny words those dumb writers use to describe sounds. Words don't matter, but Kyoutani is glad he has at least these ones and he's glad that Yahaba is saying them.

  
Kyoutani's left hand is groping and massaging the flesh of Yahaba's ass and the other hand is is hitching Yahaba's leg up so that Kyoutani can grind down better. Yahaba's wet. So wet. Dripping wet. The cloth of his boxers are soaked through and everytime Kyoutani ruts against him—like a dog in heat really—Kyoutani can feel that wetness on his cock and clothes are just too much.

  
Yahaba Shigeru has a pussy and there's no other way to put it. It's pink and clean and wet and Kyoutani wants to mouth at its folds until he drowns. Yahaba is moaning those words and one of those slim hands is gripping Kyoutani's blonde hair and there's nothing better. It's hard to breathe, but Kyoutani is used to feeling breathless around Yahaba Shigeru. Kyoutani's tongue is as far inside Yahaba as it can go and he wiggles it around, licking up as much of Yahaba's slick as he can. His mouth is moving slowly, as he tries his best to deeply kiss Yahaba's most private place. There are lurid squelching noises as Kyoutani makes out with Yahaba's cunt—let's be honest that's what's going on here. A wet tongue in a wetter cunt. Lips moving desperately against pink folds as his nose occasionally brushes that sensitive bundle of nerves and Kyoutani has a death grip on Yahaba's thighs. It's uncomfortable but Kyoutani can't think of a better place to be.

  
Only, apparently Yahaba can because after a breathlesss command that Kyoutani ignores, Yahaba takes things into his own hands. Yahaba drags Kyoutani up, yanking him up with that hand buried in hair. Kyoutani's face is pink and he's panting and there's a mix of saliva and Yahaba's slick drenching his face. His eyes are glazed over and he thinks that this must be what it's like to be drugged. The air is muggy and hot and stale and Yahaba is dragging Kyoutani down for a bruising kiss.

  
It's nice to put his tongue inside the heat of Yahaba's tight pussy, but it's also nice tangled around the other boy's tongue and it's nice. You know. It's nice.  
And it's also nice to feel the slide of his cock against that bare, creamy cunt, folds sliding along his length and coating him with slick. Yahaba seems to like it as well by the little gasps and moans, small and quiet because Yahaba is prim and proper and this isn't porn. But it is porn, the way that Kyoutani's cockhead catches a little everytime he moves his hips and the way that Yahaba's breath catches everytime that cockhead inches towards a burning potential.

  
They've never done this before. They've done hugs and stolen kisses and hand holding and one time in a dark park Yahaba made out with Kyoutani and moved his hand to his ass for a feel. But they're eighteen and Kyoutani's parents kicked him out and Yahaba isn't as smart as Kyoutani thought he was because instead of leaving this stupid dog behind, Yahaba instead found apartments for rent. And Yahaba is going to school and studying long into the night and has a weekend job at a library—a fucking library of all places but of course it fits this beautiful smart boy—and Kyoutani doesn't believe in any gods but there must be one because Kyoutani got a volleyball scholarship and he got invited to go to a school to play for free and he also has a job and they go to school and they work and they—  
and now they're together. Together proper.

  
This is their fourteenth night in the apartment together and it's been so hard getting everything together and Kyoutani's parents were wrong. They were wrong. He's not a waste of space. He's living and he's alive and he's here and he has Yahaba Shigeru, the boy of his dreams.

  
And Kyoutani's tip keeps feeling the wet heat of Yahaba's cunt and he's not sure he's allowed to do this or not. Everything is confusing and difficult and it feels so good but he's not going to fuck this up. But Yahaba has squirmy, insistent hands on Kyoutani's back and a mouth that's mimicking Kyoutani's earlier actions and is licking and sucking marks into tanned skin.

  
"C'mon, mad dog. Inside me. Fuck me, Ken," Yahaba is muttering all sorts of dirty nonsense into Kyoutani's ear. Kyoutani has always been rebellious but Yahaba has a metal collar on him and Yahaba knows best and Kyoutani is trying his best to line his cock up oh my God it's lower than he thought.

  
They're not wearing any protection, but Yahaba had come home with a triumphant smile and a bruised left arm and Kyoutani had sworn he'd find contraceptives to take as well and, and, and he's inside.

  
Kyoutani is inching his way in slowly, watching Yahaba's face for pain and yeah, there is a little bit of pain but Yahaba gives him a wobbly smile and calls him a pussy coward and tells him to just get on with it does he want him or what? Of course. Of course he does. He wants him too much. More than words could describe and hasn't Kyoutani already made it abundantly clear he's no good with words?

  
But he moves to Yahaba's wishes, feeling his cock glide in and out and Yahaba is so fucking tight it's like he was made for him or probably the other way around. Kyoutani never wants to leave Yahaba's body now that he's gotten in and he's going to keep rutting helplessly until Yahaba pushes him off. But that won't happen.  
And Yahaba has long legs wrapped around Kyoutani's tanned hips and Kyoutani's dick is buried as deep as it can go in Yahaba's cunt. Those legs are wrapped so tight that Kyoutani has to actually struggle a bit to withdraw before thrusting in and setting a fast, rough pace. Maybe Yahaba deserves a slow, romantic pace, more suited for those dumb books but this ain't no book and Kyoutani wants to fuck Yahaba and can't help himself. Can't help himself at all, really.

  
Kyoutani's big hands are curled around Yahaba's hips, fingers digging in so hard he knows that pale skin will bruise later, as he pulls him back into his thrusts. Yahaba is so loud with those porny noises but it's not fake at all and Kyoutani feels something glowing inside him even as he sloppily fucks into that slim body underneath him.

  
It's too hot and it's only getting hotter and boy they weren't kidding when they said sex was a workout but Kyoutani's buff and he lifts and he'll hold himself up above this beautiful angel boy forever if only to keep his fat cock slick and sliding into that tight, tight heat for a second more. Two seconds, two minutes, two hours. As long as Yahaba's body will accept him.

  
Yahaba's so wet and Kyoutani has to fight through his haze of lust to change his angle a bit, experimenting until Yahaba makes an especially expressive noise. And then he has his hand down there, you know, to touch the you know and where the fuck is it oh there it is and Yahaba is clenching tighter around him.

  
Kyoutani works Yahaba's clit and continues to rut into Yahaba's red, engorged pussy. He watches the lips grip his huge cock every time he pulls out, like they don't want him to leave. Yahaba's pussy wants him to stay there, wants that big cock to carve out a space deep inside that only Kyoutani can fill. Yahaba is murmuring all of this filth and more and then his body stiffens a bit and Kyoutani thinks he can feel a bit of a gush of warmth and oh my God, Yahaba just came. He just came on Kyoutani's cock. He just came and he's oversensitive and satisfied but his legs are still wrapped tightly around Kyoutani and that mouth is still spouting filth.  
"Fuck me harder, Ken. Fuck me like a beast. Like a mad dog. My mad dog. Fuck me like I'm yours. I am yours. You're mine. I want your fat cock in me always. I want to sit on your dick forever I never want you to leave me. I want your come, I want it in me. Come in me. Breed me. Love me. I love you, I love you. Fill me up. Fill your Shigeru up. Give me everything," Yahaba babbles and Kyoutani really needs to tune it out if he wants this to last any longer but he can't tune it out and this is hotter than any porn he's ever even imagined. He's burying his dick in as far as it can go, pulling out, and shoving it in as hard as he can again. Over and over. And over.

  
And it's been clawing at him for a while and he almost went over when his Shigeru came but now he really can't resist and he's pulling that boy as tight and as close as he can against his body as he thrusts in as deep as he can. Shigeru is whispering encouragement and clawing up that tanned back and Kentrou is groaning as he feels a wave crash over him. Seriously, not good with words. How else can he describe it? And even as he comes down, knowing that his come is still spurting into that hot, hot pussy could probably get him going again. Knowing that pretty, pretty cunt is overflowing with his burning hot come is too good. And he's an adult, but he's also a teenager still and what are refractory periods? It hurts a little and he is a little oversensitive and ok maybe it takes a couple of minutes of lying there immobile but he's going again.

  
"Kentarou, Ken, I love you. I love you. Please, please. I love you," Shigeru is so noisy and so loud and his brown hair is mussed and not at all styled the way it usually is. Kentarou is pressing small kisses everywhere he can, even as he drills his cock back in for seconds. Even as his dick brushes against that spot that makes Shigeru breathe a bit differently every time. He's screwing his hips as hard as he can, to push his cock in as deep as he can. He wants to fuck so deep into Shigeru that the other boy can never forget him. That nobody will satisfy him but Kentarou. That's already true, of course, but Kentarou has never been rational. He's making love to Shigeru and it's too hot and their bodies and sheets are drenched in sweat but Kentarou is never going to stop moving his hips.

  
Kentarou comes a second time, deep in Shigeru's already soaked cunt, and Kentarou can't help but shudder with pleasure at the thought of breeding Shigeru deep. Can't help but shiver as he thinks about tying that boy to him forever like that, filling him with come over and over until it takes. He's gonna do it. He's going to pump him full of come every single day, every hour. These are probably not good thoughts to have this early on and these are things he shouldn't be thinking now but Kentarou is possessive and his cock is still warm inside that cunt. Kentarou is going to get Shigeru pregnant, someday. He's going to pleasure and make love to him second after second, keeping him dripping come and clenched around his cock. He's gonna have this boy forever. Even though he shouldn't. He shouldn't.  
But Shigeru's legs are still urging Kentarou's hips to screw further in and that warm pussy is clenching and tightening around his cock and Shigeru is telling him he loves him. He wants him. He's perfect. And Kentarou breathes through his nose and smiles because he's happy and he deserves this perfect boy and he's going to make love to him the rest of the night.

  
And so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> https://eevaeon.tumblr.com/
> 
> This was stupid hope you liked it


End file.
